bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Koji Koda
|romaji = Kōda Kōji |alias= |birthday= February 1 |age = 15 (First Appearance) 16 (Current) |gender = Male |height= 186 cm (6' 1¼") |weight= |bloodtype= A |hair= |eye= |quirk= Anivoice |status= Alive |family= Unnamed Mother |occupation = Student |affiliation = U.A. High School |quirk apprehension = 11th |debut= Chapter 5 |debutanime= Episode 5 |image gallery = Yes |birthplace = |voice = Takuma Nagatsuka |eng voice= |teams = Team Hagakure |fightingstyle = Melee + Support Combat }} |Kōda Kōji}}, also known as the , is a student in Class 1-A at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Koji is a tall young man of a wide, muscular build with peach-colored skin. His head takes the form of a rock, which is unevenly shaped and pointed at the top of his head, and his jaw is square-shaped. His hero costume is a tight yellow suit, only reaching to his knees and elbows, with a large red marking over his torso and at the ends of his sleeves. On his chest, there's a symbol resembling an open mouth, and he wears yellow shoes with red lining. In preparation for the Provisional Hero License Exam, Koji added two white straps over his shoulders and wears a mask that covers his entire face, with holes above over his mouth so his voice still can be heard when he's using his Quirk. His shoes were swapped out in favor of boots. Gallery Koji Koda Full Body Costume.png|Koji's first hero costume. Personality Contrary to his powerful and brutish appearance, Koji is a very shy and quiet person. As such, he rarely speaks and prefers using sign language to communicate with his classmates, so much so that Kyoka Jiro assumed that he was mute. According to Fumikage Tokoyami, he is very good at keeping secrets. He also hates violence due to his kind-hearted nature. He appears to enjoy the company of animals, even owning a small rabbit as a pet. With his Quirk, Koji can interact with them in ways others can't. He also owns a few animal dolls and decorations in his room, implying that he likes cute things. Koji suffers from , being deathly afraid of bugs, with the mere sight of them making him scream and run away in fear. However, Koji is capable of (reluctantly) putting this fear aside if it means helping his comrades. Abilities Quirk き ボイス|Ikimono Boisu}}: Koji's Quirk gives him the ability to command any creature in the animal kingdom by speaking to them. Whatever command he gives, the animal will carry it out. However, he is unable to exert his control if they cannot hear his command. The target must also be a real animal and not merely animal-like. Stats Battles & Events Trivia *According to Koji's profile in Volume 5: **His favorite thing is nature. **Kohei Horikoshi likes his non-human design. *Koji's known U.A. data is as follows: **Student No. 9 in Class 1-A. **Ranked 11th in the Quirk Apprehension Test. **Ranked 11th in Class 1-A's midterm grades. **Ranked in the Top 42 of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. *Koji and Rikido Sato are the only students in Class 1-A without a named Super Move yet. *Koji's surname contains the kanji for and , and his first name contains , and . *Koji's first line of dialogue happened in Chapter 66, 61 chapters after his debut. *With his birthday taking place in February, Koji is the third youngest student in Class 1-A, as everyone was 15 when they started U.A.'s school year in early April. *For unknown reasons, Koji has inconsistent skin color in manga artwork, usually changing between peach, coral and even gold. *Koji's horn apparently grows with age, and is still not fully matured yet. *Koji is the only student in Class 1-A confirmed to have a pet; a rabbit named "Yuwai-chan", also dubbed "Kawaii-chan" by Koji's female classmates. Quotes *(To himself) "That's right. I got into U.A. High, my dream school... At U.A., it's always about moving forward! That's what we tell ourselves... Plus Ultra!!" References Site Navigation it:Koji Koda pl:Koji Koda ru:Коджи Кода Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Emitters Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A Category:Characters from Iwate Category:Hero Interns Category:Wash's Agency Employees